Some embodiments of the present invention relate to a steam system with a corrugator that includes corrugating rolls or rollers, such as in a paper or cardboard or corrugated board processing setting. Corrugating rolls include but are not limited to those having siphon systems for removing condensate (e.g., condensate siphoned off from within a roller and fed into a trap) and those having a plurality of peripherally drilled bores therethrough. Some corrugating systems may incorporate siphon-type corrugating rolls only, bored corrugating rolls only, combinations of siphon-type and bored rolls, or any other type(s) of corrugating rolls. It will also be appreciated that steam and condensate may be processed in a variety of ways and using a variety of system components in a variety of settings. However, it is believed that no one prior to the inventors has made or used a system or process as described herein.
Reference will now be made in detail to various embodiments of the invention, examples of which are illustrated in the accompanying drawings. To the extent that specific dimensions are shown in the accompanying drawings, such dimensions should be regarded as merely illustrative and not limiting in any way. Accordingly, it will be appreciated that such dimensions may be varied in any suitable way.